transition_resources_for_teacher_parents_studentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Student Transition Resources
AccessCollege: The Student Lounge This is a great website for students with disabilities who plan on attending college. The website has links/resources students can check out that give them tips for success while in college. It also has videos of students with disabilities sharing their post-secondary experience. A knowledge base link has questions and answers on how students and teachers can work together to ensure students with disabilities are included in their course. The link on this website must be checked out (2018)! College Preparation Checklist If your a student planning on going to college, this college preparation checklist can be a great help. College can be a challenge because students have to learn how to use their own voice. It is important they learn self-advocacy and self-management skills in high school to make their college transition a little easier. This checklist will help students figure out their college plan and what action they should take to make their plan a reality (Hall, 2018). Tips for Building a Resume Although this resource was developed for parents to use with their child, it is something the child can do on their own with the guidance of a parent or teacher. "Tips for Building a Resume"is just that. It not only gives tips, but it includes an example for students to use as guidance when creating their own resume. Now, if that isn't enough, this resource offers an outline so students can create an action plan for employment. Students and parents must check out this resource (2015). Preparing for Post-Secondary Education This resource is a great one for students with disabilities who plan on attending college although it does require quite a bit of reading. It presents common questions students with disabilities may have including but not limited to questions such as: 1) May a post-secondary school deny my admission because I have a disability? 2) What academic adjustments must a post-secondary school provide? 3) Do I have to inform a post-secondary school that I have a disability? Because of the lengthy reading, it may be best if a teacher or parent reads through this document with the student (Duncan & Ali, 2011). Financial Aid Checklist Who doesn't love checklists? They are a great way to stay organized especially when it comes to understanding the financial aid aspect of college. The checklist offers a step-by-step guide to help high school students research and navigate the financial aid process. They even break the checklist down by freshman, sophomore, junior and senior so students know what financial aid research they should be doing and documents they should be filling out leading up to high school graduation and post secondary education (2017). My Next Move Many high school students have a hard time choosing what they want to do for a living. As a student with a disability, finding a career can be even more challenging because of certain limitations. If you fall under the, "I don't know what I want to do when I grow up" category, this resource is for you. When you click on the link, it will bring you to a page where you can research particular careers or answer questions about what you like to do so they can suggest careers for you. There is SO much this resource has to offer. Please utilize it (2018). Planning for the Future This resource is a workbook that students can work through; however, they can work through it with the help of their parents as well. The booklet starts off by asking the students interests, and type of personality. It also starts with a relationship wheel so students can write down people whom they spend a lot of time with. These are the people they can trust to help them if they ever need it. The workbook also includes the student's vision of the future, the goals of the student, obstacles that may get in the way of the goals, resources to help the student overcome the obstacles, and prioritization. After the student answers all of the questions under each of those areas, the student is able to develop an action plan to follow to help plan for life after high school (Morningstar, 1995). Youthhood This website is an amazing resource that has so much to offer to youth with disabilities. Under the high school tab, they can get online tutoring between 2-10 p.m. Under the job center tab, they can get information on careers, training, skills, jobs, wages and more. Under the community center tab, they can learn about getting involved. The hangout tab talks a lot about belonging and what students can do to belong. The government center helps students understand their rights as a student with a disability. Another tab is the health clinic, which teaches students to understand health and insurance and how to be their own advocate. The last tab is titled, the apartment. This tab covers everything that pertains to being independent. Everything I have mentioned doesn’t even begin to cover all of the resources this website has. I think this website is a wonderful resource for students to utilize (2015).